


Lento con gran espressione

by makebei



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Brocedes, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makebei/pseuds/makebei
Summary: Brocedes are pianists.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 想把他们放在一个竞争火药味没那么强的行业里

Nico从来没想过看别人弹琴也会这么紧张。

决赛总共有12位选手，每晚将有2名选手进行演奏。一周后，角逐出冠军。  
仿佛是命运的安排，他和Lewis被安排在了同一组。  
当他将三首曲目表演完后，整个音乐厅响起了巨大的掌声。他不知道评委的评价如何，但当他看到台下的父母和老师激动的神情，他的情绪终于松懈下来。刚刚演奏的超技练习曲让他的整条手臂到指尖都酸痛无比，汗水不知不觉渗透了昂贵的西装。但这一切都不再重要了。他的眼睛忽然有些酸涩。  
他强迫自己从琴凳上站起来，向台下鞠躬。  
掌声没有停止。  
但他今晚的任务似乎已经结束了。  
直到Lewis上台。

Nico听过无数次Lewis的演奏，但从没有哪一次能让他心情起伏到这种地步。  
他注意到Lewis今天选择的是白色的领结。  
第一个琴键落下的时候Nico甚至屏住了呼吸。直到旋律渐渐发展，他才静下心来欣赏Lewis的演奏。  
当Lewis演奏必选曲目时，Nico克制不住地将他的演奏和自己进行比较。即使是同样的曲目，也没有人能弹得完全一致，更何况是他和Lewis。  
性格完全不同的两人。  
Nico不能客观地说出谁弹得更好，但他掩盖不了心底微小的声音：Lewis的演奏是完美的。  
从和弦到装饰音，广板到快板，一切都恰到好处。Nico挑不出任何毛病。  
他只能用力地鼓掌，把自己的掌心都拍红了。  
最后演奏的是拉赫玛尼诺夫《第三钢琴协奏曲》。  
万众瞩目的第三钢琴协奏曲。  
Lewis起手的时候闭上了眼睛。  
Nico的目光跟着他翻飞的手指从最低音A2划至最高音c5。  
弹奏着世界上键位最多的钢琴曲，Lewis的表现却足以用轻松来形容。  
是的，轻松。  
他仿佛已将所有琴键都囊括在了他的十根手指之下，灵活地变换、触键，惊人地轻快自然，就像一位身经百战的演奏家。但他又足够年轻，浑身上下洋溢着青春的气息。每一次触键，每一个踏板，都带着年轻钢琴师的清爽与活力。  
他不是在弹别人的曲子。他是在弹自己。  
以一组干净利落的八度和弦结束演奏，Lewis迅速起身，和乐队指挥握手表示感谢。台上台下已经响起了掌声。他从容地走到钢琴前，捋了捋他的卷发，向观众们鞠躬，唇角还带着一丝微笑。  
Nico抬头看着他低下的头颅，见证着一个新的传奇诞生。  
他的掌声淹没在了人群里。

两天后，比赛结果颁布。  
评委将沉着、精准、细腻、前途无量送给了Nico，却将唯一的桂冠送给了Lewis。  
真正的天才。  
当之无愧的冠军。

Nico第一次如此真切地体会到了失败的滋味。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Keke Rosberg是芬兰当代最杰出的钢琴演奏家之一。作为一名优秀的钢琴家，他理所应当地常年周转于全球不同的的音乐大厅进行演奏。那天晚上结束了演奏的Keke接到了一个紧急电话，他迷人的妻子刚刚在医院为他诞下了一名可爱的男婴。Keke赶紧买了最近的机票飞回了摩纳哥，在医院见到了他魂思梦萦的妻儿。刚出生的婴儿五官还没有张开，但Keke却能从他脸上看出了他们夫妻二人的痕迹。  
他们将Nico这个名字送给了这个孩子。  
Nico在Sina肚子里三个月的时候就开始听他父亲弹琴。在他学会走路之前，他就被父母笑着抱上琴凳。Nico在他们期待的眼神中一爪子拍上去，一串不和谐音响起。然后他开始仿佛有意识地从高音区往下砸，砸到中音区的时候Keke心疼地将Nico抱走，不再让他蹂躏自己心爱的钢琴。  
直到三岁的时候，Nico才正式坐上了琴凳。  
虽然Keke自己是一名国际知名的钢琴家，但他一开始并没有想过让自己的孩子也走上相同的道路。直到Nico渐渐地显露出了他作为钢琴家之子的天赋。

Nico四岁的时候就能完整地弹奏巴赫的练习曲，五岁的时候开始弹肖邦的小夜曲。彼时Nico的手还很小，没有发育完全，所以有些跨度较大的曲目他都只能简化地完成。但这丝毫没有掩盖他钢琴演奏上的天才。6岁的时候，Keke带他上了自己的全球巡回音乐会。  
在Keke表演完自己节目单上的曲目后，他回到了后台，催促Nico上台。Nico穿了一身定制的迷你西装，脖子上系着一个可爱的红色领结，脸上被化妆师扑了点腮红，金发打着卷，衬着他玻璃珠般的蓝眼睛，就像商店橱窗里的洋娃娃。他扯着Keke的衣角，撅着嘴不愿意出去。  
Keke不解的低头问：“怎么了？是不舒服了吗？”  
孩子只是摇摇头，什么也不说。  
Keke有些着急：“到底怎么了？观众都在等你。”  
Nico终于微微抬头，小声地说：“人好多……”说着把父亲的衣角攥得更紧了。  
Keke有些好笑地蹲下身，直视儿子的眼睛。  
“我们是钢琴家。钢琴家就是在观众面前表演的。亲爱的，你总有一天会习惯的。你会成为最棒的钢琴家。所有观众都会为你的演奏而疯狂。”  
他摸了摸Nico的脑袋。  
“好了，快上台吧。我会在后面看着你。”

站上去的时候Nico发现舞台几乎大得没边。台上的灯光很亮，他几乎看不清台下第一排的人脸。  
台下响起了掌声。  
Nico几乎是被吓着了。他紧张地向台下鞠了一个躬，然后迅速地坐上了琴凳。  
6岁的孩子身量还很小，甚至踩不到踏板。于是工作人员事先在钢琴下放了一个踏脚凳。Nico踩在小凳上，双手放在膝盖上，心情渐渐平复下来。  
沉吟了片刻，他深吸一口气，将双手轻轻地放在了琴键上。  
当第一个音落下的时候，他就完全沉浸在了自己的世界里。他演奏的是莫扎特的《小星星变奏曲》，非常轻快俏皮的一首曲子。Nico用稚嫩的手指重新演绎了这熟悉的旋律，仿佛在用软软的童音讲述自己的故事。虽然还称不上完美，但作为一个6岁的孩子，他的表演已经给观众带来了足够多的惊喜。  
曲子不长，作为Keke演出后的余兴节目很快就结束了。然而观众席却想起了比之前更热烈的掌声。有几位大胆的女士笑着向Nico挥手，Nico几乎羞红了脸。

Nico一夜之间成为了古典音乐界的新星。  
作为Keke演出的特邀嘉宾，Nico每次都能在后台收到许多专门送给他的鲜花。  
人们开始关注这位年仅6岁的钢琴神童。所有人都期待着他未来的发展。

Nico九岁后不再出现在父亲的音乐会上。他开始不时地举办属于自己的小型音乐会。虽然观众没有之前多，但意义却完全不同。他希望有一天能成为和父亲比肩的优秀钢琴家。

十二岁的时候Nico在老师的陪同下赴俄罗斯柴可夫斯基国际青少年音乐比赛。  
在那里，他遇到了生命中最重要的朋友和对手，Lewis Hamilton。


End file.
